Azalea Firethorn
Azalea Firethorn is a tribute created by Beetee19. She lives in District Nine, and her district partner is Jet Miller. Information Age: 15 District: 9 Weapon: Knives Strengths: Azalea can throw knives well and is fast. She is intelligent and will constantly be formulating a plan. She also has great endurance as a result of working long hours during the summer. Weaknesses: Azalea's non-throwing wrist was recently broken; she is trying to minimize this as a liability. She is also extremely loyal to her allies. Personality: She is sweet most of the time, but can become a fierce competitor, especially if provoked. She tends to be drawn towards weaker tributes to help, as she is very generous. Strategy: Find an ally and stay away from the Careers. Fight the others if necessary. Analyze the bloobath setup and see if she can pick up a knife or two and some other small supplies. After that, hide out in the wild. Token: Brother's shoelace History: Azalea's life back home in District 9 was fairly typical for a while. Two years back, though, Azalea's brother (17) was reaped and sacrificed himself at the end of the games so a thirteen-year-old could win. Azalea loved him dearly, and she carries his shoelace into the arena in his memory. Back home, Azalea leads a fairly normal life. She was never really on the brink of starvation, but her family certaintly isn't rich. She works in the fields after school to make money. Azalea was reaped. Games Cloveismywife's Vengeance Games: 22nd/56- Allies with Axl Lockhart and Ridge Hillsong. They hide in a barn for a couple of days before the District 12/13 alliance, led by Phoenix Ironsmith, burns it down. Axl and Ridge break through and escape, while Phoenix and McKenna Konity decide to go against their original plan and help to heal Azalea. When her new alliance is met by the Careers, Azalea runs into the forest as a decoy. Her team is unable to save her, and Drachma Dornus stabs her in the skull. Tiki Tooki's Nemesis Games : VICTOR- Pitted against Traviss Oak in the opening one-on-one rounds of the games. She sustained a sword and knife cut but managed to defeat him with the aid of a nail gun. During the bloodbath in the actual arena she opted to ally with her district partner, Elder Thorne, and Rose Jones. Rose was killed soon after when a tidal wave hit while they were creating a makeshift bridge. All of the tributes soon met up at the 'Stockpile' where the better weapons were held for most of the games. At this point, Kalita Jerona stole a boat and rammed into the dock with it, activating a grenade. It was originally kicked towards Luna Snare, but was deflected. Elder jumped in front of it, sacrificing his life to save Azalea. The Gamemakers then used an earthquake to shrink the arena. Azalea ended up knocking out and tying up Kalita, but she felt that Elder would not have wanted his death avenged by killing her, so she asked for an alliance going into the final battle, and Kalita eventually accepted. They prepared to take down Matt Coupe and Zara Lancaster of District 13, and finished off Matt before a tidal wave hit, knocking the tributes off balance and allowing Jade Seeku to kill Kalita. Azalea, distraught by the deaths of Elder and Kalita, vowed to win to make things right. Grabbing a sickle, she squared off with Jade, incredibly using her speed to trick Jade into running into the knife of Brass Sater. Azalea became co-victors with Brass and Zara. THGG's 78th Hunger Games: 7th/24 Kwanito's 2nd Hunger Games: 2nd/52 Mysims' Selection Games: 19th/64 Angry birds12's End Games: AxedFox's 8th Hunger Games: Moviepopcorn123's Predator and Prey Games: TBWTPT's The Dawning of the End - Part One: Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 9 Category:15 year olds Category:Beetee19's Tributes Category:Beetee19 Category:Victors Category:Reaped Category:Tribute Of The Month